


Freedom [ ITA & ENG]

by hellwoosun



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Angst, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellwoosun/pseuds/hellwoosun
Summary: Lavoro realizzato per il concorso di ATEEZ Fever, basato sui disegni ufficiali della pagina tw





	Freedom [ ITA & ENG]

**Author's Note:**

> Lavoro realizzato per il concorso di ATEEZ Fever, basato sui disegni ufficiali della pagina tw

Seonghwa - Nostalgia 

Il caldo vento serale si intrufolava tra i tuoi capelli scompigliati, ormai crespi per l'umidità dell'isola a cui non ti eri ancora ben abituato. Era l'ennesimo tramonto che ti si presentava davanti agli occhi quello, ed ogni sera non potevi che tornare a pensare al passato, alzando gli occhi verso il cielo ed implorare perdono per le tue azioni fatte. Ti si appesantiva il cuore ad ogni colore che presentava il bell tramonto davanti ai tuoi occhi, volevi piangere tutta la tua disperazione, volevi il perdono per tutte le cose errate che avevi fatto. 

"Non potrei essere più vigliacco di così" 

Le tue parole, verso te stesso, erano dure ma giuste. Avevi sacrificato così tante vite innocenti per una tua causa egoista, eppure continuavi a pensare che fosse giusto cercarla, per risentire un'ultima volta quella voce che ti aveva salvato da una morte certa. Volevi risentire il suo calore, lo stesso che ti aveva trasportato sulle rive della spiaggia per metterti in salvo, sulla costa della tua terra. Eppure avevi sacrificato così tanto per riaverla, che eri rimasto solo.  
La tua ricerca era ormai ad un punto morto da troppo tempo, eri rimasto da solo su quell'isola dove già una volta, molti mesi prima eri stato, era avvenuto lì il primo incontro con la sirena, con quella creatura ammaliante che ti aveva ipnotizzato per tutto quel tempo.  
La sua voce armoniosa e fievole, che ti aveva svegliato con un leggero sussurrato "Open your eyes, please..", così tremante e piena di preoccupazione, ti era rimasta in testa per tutti quei mesi, ogni giorno ti eri svegliato ed ogni sera ti eri addormentato con quel ricordo ben impresso in mente. Lo tenevi ben stretto a te anche, non volevi dimenticarti di quella voce nitida perché era riuscita a riportanti in mente molti ricordi persi della tua infanzia, di tua madre soprattutto. Erano ricordi piacevoli e pieni di nostalgia, in alcuni momenti li adoravi, mentre in altri la loro presenza ti creava disperazione, devastazione, solamente dolore per quel vuoto che ti lasciavano nel petto, erano un pezzo mancante di te, che volevi colmare.  
Molti amici ti avevano fermato dal compiere quella avventura, ma te non ti eri più potuto trattenere, non sapevi se per amore o per disperazione. Avevi aspettato fin troppo, tant'è che la sua voce ti aveva spinto a partire, a tornare indietro su quell’isola solo per rincontrarla. Non sapevi esattamente che cosa aspettarti dall'incontro con quella creatura, ormai avevi in testa solamente lei, magari speravi che la sua vista ti avrebbe aiutato a dimenticarla una volta per tutte, per quanto amassi i ricordi che ti aveva fatto ritornare grazie alla sua voce, non potevi che ritrovarti disperato per il tormento che ti stava affliggendo la sua voce. Bramavi quella creatura più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo, che la volessi amare o distruggere non era importante, ma doveva essere tua. Pur di trovarla avevi affrontato tutto quel viaggio, avevi tormentato e torturato i suoi simili per farti dire dove si trovava, ma avevi solamente un suo gioiello come traccia di lei, l'unica cosa che ancora ti faceva credere di poterla trovare in qualche modo.  
Le leggende sulle sirene non ti erano sconosciute, avevi studiato tutto il materiale esistente su di esse, le loro varie epoche e forme, avevi analizzato dalle Sirene greche, quelle di Omero, ibride di donna e uccello, descritte con poche semplici parole: « Le Sirene lo incantano con limpido canto, adagiate sul prato: intorno è un mucchio di ossa di uomini putridi, con la pelle che raggrinza»; le sirene Irlandesi, della Germania, tutte le informazioni provenienti da ogni angolo del mondo erano nella tua testa.  
Il sole era già calato da meno di un ora, per te era arrivato il momento di scoprire se tutti i tuoi sforzi erano serviti a portarti da lei o meno. Nel silenzio pacifico dell'isola ti alzi in silenzio, ripulendoti dai residui di sabbia rimasti sulle tue gambe. Indossi la maschera nera ormai segno di riconoscimento per la tua terribile figura, conosciuta e divulgata come Hook in quei pochi mesi che eri rimasto bloccato sull'isola, e, stringendo nella tua mano destra il suo bracciale, inizi a dirigerti verso la tua meta. A passo pesante e lento inizi a dirigerti verso l'ingresso della grotta, raggiungibile solamente durante quelle poche ore di bassa marea. I tuoi piedi si trascinavano nell'acqua alta fino alle caviglie, lasciandoti passare tranquillamente senza cercare di esserti d'intralcio. Una volta ogni mese il branco di sirene si riuniva in quella grotta, speravi di riuscire nel tuo intento quella sera.  
L'entrata della grotta era illuminata dai giochi di luce della luna sull'acqua che creavano così un'atmosfera pacata, alleggerita dal sonoro canto delle sirene. Come potevano tali creature disgustose essere così incantevoli allo stesso tempo? Il loro potere di offrire qualsiasi cosa a chiunque le rendeva perfette, una perfezione che l'essere umano ricercava da millenni, ma al quale non era pronto a sottostare. La perfezione delle sirene rendeva schiavi, creava schiavi perfetti, totalmente succubi alle decisioni delle sirene, che molto spesso erano richieste di morte, suicidio.  
Creature così sadiche, ma così perfette, superiori a qualsiasi altro essere vivente.  
I canti delle antiche voci cristalline però vengono interrotti dalla tua entrata, il silenzio che si crea in tua presenza era forse il momento più umano a cui ti eri avvicinato in quei mesi. Se le sirene erano creature sadiche, beh, l'uomo lo era di più. La razza umana simboleggiava l'incarnazione del male, nessuno obbligava l'uomo ad essere cattivo, ma lui lo diventava ugualmente, diveniva spregevole per questioni sciocche, e te eri l'ennesimo uomo caduto nella disperazione della dipendenza.

"Sapete chi cerco." 

Le tue intenzioni erano chiare a tutti, non avevi volontà di fermarti perché sapevi che le avresti portate allo sfinimento con la tua presenza. Come essere umano eri a conoscenza di come riuscire ad ottenere ciò che volevi, sapevi come usare il terrore, la paura psicologica; ti rendevi conto di quanto devastanti potevano essere le condizioni, di come tutto quello fosse solamente una forse la scorciatoia vigliacca per ottenere quello che desideravi, e quella sera avvenne.  
La sua voce ricomparve, con la stessa identica frase. In quelle semplici parole i ricordi dell'annegamento, dei radar dei sottomarini, i polmoni ormai vuoti dall'aria, il freddo delle onde, tutto quello ricomparve chiaramente nella tua testa, creandoti un senso di panico ma leggerezza. La voce era dietro di te, che continuava a ripetere un "Please.." languido e lamentoso, pieno di disperazione, pieno dello stesso calore di quella volta che ti aveva salvato. In totale silenzio, sfilando il coltellino dal fianco, ti volti verso la creatura, per guardarla, osservarla finalmente negli occhi e mettere fine alla sua vita, con la tua.  
Ma il grazioso viso della sirena, come ti aspettavi, non era nuovo, ma ben conosciuto. Davanti a te c'era la figura di una madre, con i lunghi capelli, un viso sorridente e giovane, poco più bassa di te, ti stava accogliendo con un sorriso che nessuno ti riservava più da anni, quello che solamente una madre riesce a fare al proprio figlio. Forse la peggiore crudeltà che la sirena ti potesse fare. Nulla di tutto quello era vero, e ti feriva. Chiudi gli occhi qualche istante, non volendo farti sopraffare dalle emozioni, ma ancora una volta, la sua voce ti chiama, con lo stesso tono, le stesse onde in sottofondo e all'improvviso il tuo viso era bagnato, come se fossi sott'acqua, ma aprendo gli occhi ti accorgi di esserlo davvero. La sirena ti aveva incantato ed avvicinato alla vasca d'acqua in modo da incastrarti li, annegarti e farti morire. Era il miglior modo per liberarsi di te d'altro canto  
Si era pentita di averti salvato, come nello stesso modo tua madre si era pentita di averti messo al mondo, abbandonandoti e uccidendoti nella solitudine per il resto della tua vita. E la sirena voleva fare o stesso.  
Il viso della creatura era di fronte al tuo, a così poca distanza che potevi ammirare i suo viso, così anatomicamente perfetto e simile al tuo, i suoi occhi attraenti e incantevoli che volevano per l'ultima volta salutarti, prima della tua fine. Ma non poteva finire così, sarebbe morta con te, non avresti permesso a nessun'altro di abbandonarti una seconda volta.  
Sareste morti assieme: Se te per colpa delle sue labbra, lei per colpa della tua lama. 

INGLESE

The warm evening wind was sneaking between his messy hair, now frizzy due to the humidity of the island to whom you still weren't used to. It was yet another sunset that was showing up in front if you, and every night you couldn't do anything but think about the past, raising your eyes toward the blue sky and beg forgiveness for your actions. Your heart felt burdened at every colour that beautiful sunset had, you wanted to cry out all your desperation, you wanted forgiveness for all the wrong things you had done.

"I couldn't be more coward than this"

Your words, towards yourself, were harsh but appropriate. You had sacrificed so many innocent lives for one of your selfish cause, even so you kept on thinking that looking for her was the right choice, so to be able to listen one last time the voice that saved you from a certain death. You wanted to feel her warmth, the same one that dragged you to the shore to save you, on the coast of tour land. However you sacrificed so much to have it back, that you were left alone.  
Your research was now at a dead end for too long, you were left alone on that island where already once, months before, you had been; there had been the first encounter with the mermaid, with that enchanting creature that had hypnotized you for all that time.  
Her harmonious and faint voice, that woke you up you with a light whisper: "Open your eyes, please...", so trembling and full of concern, it remained in your head for all those months, every day you woke up and every night you fell asleep with that memory stuck in your brain. You kept it close to you too, you didn't want to forget that clear voice because that managed to bring back many lost memories of your childhood, your mother especially. They were pleasant memories full of nostalgia, sometimes you adored them, while in others their presence brought only despair, devastation, only pain for the emptiness that was left in your chest, they were a missing piece of you, that you wanted to fill. Many friends tried to stop you from starting that adventure, but you couldn't be able to hold yourself back, you didn't know whether for love or despair. You had been waiting for too long, so that her voice pushed you to leave and turn back to that island just to be able to meet her. You didn't know exactly what to expect from the encounter with that creature, by now you only had her in your head, maybe you was hoping that seeing her would have helped you to finally forget her once and forever; as much as you loved the memories that her voice brought back to you, you couldn't do anything but find yourself desperate for the agony that her voice was afflicting you. You were craving that creature more than anything in the world, whether you wanted to love her or destroy her wasn’t important, she had to be yours. In order to find her, you had gone through all that traveling, tormented and tortured the ones like her so that they could tell you where she was, but you only had one of her jewel that could have helped you trace her; it was the only thing that was making you still hope that you could find her somehow.  
Legends about mermaids weren't unknown to you, you had been studying all the existent material regarding them, their various eras and forms, you had been analysing from the Greek Mermaids, those of Homer, hybrid of woman and bird, described with a few simple words «The Mermaids enchant him with clear song, lying on the meadow: all around there is a pile of bones of rotten man, with a wrinkled skin»; the Irish Mermaids, the ones from Germany, ... every single information from every corner of the world was in your head.  
The sun had already set in less than an hour, it was time for you to find out if all your efforts managed to bring you to her or not. In the peaceful quiet of the island, you get up in silence and clean yourself from sand left on your legs. You put on a "Black Mask", now a marker of identification for your imbarassing acting, known and spread as 'Hook' in those few months in which you were stuck on the island. While holding in your right hand her bracelet, you start to head towards your destination... with a heavy and slow pace you head towards the entrance of the cave, only accessible during those few hours of low tide. You were dragging your feet in the water that was up to your ankles, letting you go through quietly without it trying to get in your way. Once every month a group of mermaid gathered in that cave, and you were hoping to succeed in your intent that night.  
The entrance of the cave was illuminated by the light tricks of the moon on the water which created a calming atmosphere, softened by the sing of the mermaids. How could such disgusting creatures be so stunning at the same time? Their power of offering anything to anyone made them perfect, one kind of perfection that the human being was seeking for millennial, but to which he wasn't ready to be submitted to. The perfection of those mermaids could enslave; they were able to create perfect slaves, totally dominated by the resolutions of the mermaids, which very often were requests for death, suicide.  
Such sadistic creatures, but yet so perfect, superior to any other living being.  
The singing of those ancient crystalline voices, were interrupted by your entry, the silence that was created by your presence was perhaps the most human moment you had been approaching in all those months. If mermaids were sadistic creatures, well, the human being was more sadistic. The human race symbolized the incarnation of evil, no one forced man to be bad, but he became it anyway, he became despicable for foolish issues, and you were yet another man fallen into the despair of addiction.

"You know whom I’m looking for"

Your intentions were clear to everyone, you didn’t want to stop because you knew you could have lead them to exhaustion with your presence. As a human being you knew how to get what you wanted, you knew how to use fear, psychological fear; you realized how devastating conditions could have been, and how all that could perhaps be only a cowardly shortcut to get what you wanted, and that evening it happened.  
Her voice reappeared, with the exact same sentence. In those simple words the memories from the drowning, the submarine's radar, the lungs now empty from the air, the cold of the waves, all that appeared clearly in your head, creating a sense of panic, but also lightness. The voice was behind you and kept on repeating a fainting and whiny "Please...", full of despair and full of that same warmth that saved you that time. In complete silence, removing the pocket knife off your hip, you turn in silence towards the creature, to look at her, to finally look her in the eye and put an end to her life, with yours. But the graceful mermaid’s face, as you expected, wasn't new, but actually well known.  
In front of you there was the figure of a mother, with long hair, a smiling and young face, a bit smaller than you, and it was welcoming you with a smile that no one has reserved you since years, the one that only a mother can show to her son. Perhaps the worst cruelty thing that the mermaid could do to you. None of that was real, and it was hurting you. You close your eyes just for a moment, not wanting you to be overwhelmed of emotions, but once again, her voice calls you with the same tone, and the same sounf of the waves in the background and suddenly your face was wet, as if you were underwater, but opening your eyes you realize that you really were.  
The mermaid had enchanted you and approached the pool of water to trap you there, drowning you and letting you die. It was the best way to get rid of you after all.  
She regretted saving you, just like your mother regretted bringing you out in the world, abandoning you and letting you die is solitude for the rest of your life. And the mermaid wanted to do the same.  
The creature’s face was right in front of you, so close that you could admire her face, so anatomically perfect and similar to yours, her attractive and enchanting eyes that wanted to greet yoy for the last time, before your end. But it couldn't end this way, she had to die with you, you wouldn't have allowed anyone else to leave you for the second time.  
You would have died together: You because of her lips, and her because of your blade.

San  
Il tuo corpo giaceva esangue al suo, stremato, senza forze, al centro della tua stanza, ricoperto di lividi violacei su tutto il corpo che ti impossibilitavano ogni minimo movimento. Il pavimento freddo sotto il tuo corpo era l’unica presenza di calore che percepivi ed era comica la cosa, disperatamente divertente.  
Non avevi passato giorno in quella casa senza essere picchiato, denigrato dai tuoi familiari che ti rendevano la vita impossibile.  
Quella sera era la notte prima dell’ennesimo trasloco, ti eri fatto troppi amici e dovevi evitare che si venisse a conoscenza delle tue condizioni. Solamente guardandoti nel riflesso del tuo specchio, con il tuo viso gonfio a causa degli ematomi ti vedevi trasformato, non riconosci più in quella figura spaventata e rannicchiata in un angolo della stanza, il ragazzo che eri sempre stato, sempre attivo e sprezzante di gioia. La tua immagine specchiata nel vetro dello specchio ti balzò subito all’occhio, la tua faccia stravolta, estranea,contraffatta e triste ti faceva rabbrividire. Il tuo corpo con le ultime energie rimaste si trascinò in silenzio fino ad essere di fronte alla superficie riflettente, appoggiasti la fronte contro quell’immagine pallida e stravolta, pronta a battersi contro una stupida lastra torbida, addentare il vetro, tagliarsi il collo pur di ribellarsi. Volevi battere la testa contro lo spigolo del mobile affianco, con un rumore cupo e rombante, tant’è dal voler distruggere fino a divenire il nulla; scomparire semplicemente, unirti al vuoto.  
Eri in una condizione di distopia, degrado, volevi scappare ma non potevi, eri costantemente sotto tortura, ormai tremavi al suono di un oggetto metallico che batteva, le orecchie straboccanti delle urla di tua madre, la testa pervasa dalle offese che ti arrecavano verbalmente ogni giorno. Eri esausto, stavano riducendo la tua sopportazione fisica e psicologica ad un confine troppo pericoloso. La tua ombra, non più definibile come immagine, ti fissava dallo specchio, sprigionava la tua stessa disperazione, sembrava sul punto di urlare, voleva soffocare come te nelle tue stesse lacrime silenziose, poiché non poteva scomparire. Il pianto che ti rigava il volto andava a ripulire e spostare il sangue secco sul tuo volto, come per consolarti lui stesso dal dolore in cui eri avvolto. Forzatamente ti alzi in piedi, ancora avvolto nella coperta, circondato da scatoloni in una stanza buia, fredda, come lo era sempre stata per te in quegli ultimi anni, era una prigione troppo bella, che stava andando in rovina come il tuo corpo.  
La notte interminabile che precedeva il giorno del tuo nuovo trasloco era opprimente. Ti rendevi conto di non poter rimanere in quella situazione ancora a lungo, non potevi permettertelo, non eri mai stato una persona così succube, eppure il tuo corpo era vuoto, vuoto di energie, sprecato per vivere. Eri diventato un completo estraneo ai tuoi occhi, e la cosa ti terrorizzava perché non sapevi che passo fare, in quale direzione farlo, verso chi farlo.  
Volevi fuggire, ma il tuo corpo ti tradì in silenzio, addormentandoti fra le coperte, lasciandoti un ennesima volta in quella gabbia di cemento.

L’immagine più vivida che ti si presenta di seguito a quelle ore vuote e buie è l’oceano, con l'ebbrezza che entrava dal finestrino abbassato della macchina,in cui eri seduto. L’automobile procedeva piuttosto temeraria, attraverso i paesini sulla costa, tra salite e discese. La tua mente non stava prestando attenzione alla guida furiosa e angosciata di tuo padre, che rasentava vetrine, veicoli, sfiorando alberi e muretti. I tuoi occhi, la tua mente e il tuo corpo erano completamente catturati dalle onde che in silenzio si infrangevano contro le scogliere, da cui avresti così tanto voler vedere il paesaggio. La tua coscienza, osservando quel blu oltremare acceso, non può che risvegliarsi, e prendere controllo del vero te e, appena ha l’opportunità, salta fuori dalla macchina. Eri stanco di quella vita, di quella schiavitù in cui eri costretto a vivere a cui nessuno importava di cosa volessi tu realmente. I tuoi piedi, impossessati da un impulso estraneo, non attendono neppure che la macchina si fermasse, appena noti un leggero rallentare apri la portiera togliendo il blocco e salti giù dal veicolo, correndo, attraversando la strada, saltando il divisorio tra la strada e le scogliere, non ti importava più nulla. Volevi vedere il mare, sentirlo, toccarlo, farne parte. I tuoi piedi erano infermabili, correvano senza sosta sulla superficie ricoperta di erba e rocce appuntite, non ascoltavano le voci e le imprecazioni dei tuoi genitori alle tue spalle, che ti seguivano promettendoti una morte certa. Se dovevi morire era meglio farlo per colpa di qualcosa che amavi. La tua coscienza era inebriata da una strana sensazione di libertà, che neppure te avresti saputo descrivere e definire a parole, forse era semplicemente la disperazione di voler essere libero, che neppure te stesso riuscivi a controllare. Un senso di panico ti pervase solamente quando i tuoi occhi videro il limite della scogliera finire sotto i tuoi piedi, quando la superficie divenne il vuoto, lo stesso che avevi bramato per moltissimo tempo. Eppure una parte di te ne era felice, era felice di essere sospesa in quel momento sopra l’oceano, di sentirsi cadere nel vuoto. Stavi saltando fuori dalla terra come avevi fatto con la macchina.  
Eri fuggito da quella gabbia di cemento, ed ora fuggivi da quella carnale.

INGLESE

Your body was lying bloodless at his, exhausted, without strength, at the center of your room, covered with blue bruises all over your body that made impossibile any movement. The cold floor under your body was the only warm thing you could feel and this was hilarious, desperately funny. You didn’t spend a day in that house without being beaten and denigrated by your family members who made your life impossible.  
That night was the night before the umpteenth move, you made too many friends and you had to avoid people from being aware of your condition. Just by looking at yourself in the reflection of your mirror, your face swollen because of all the bruises it was transforming, you couldn't recognize that frightened figure curled up in the corner of the room, you were no longer the boy you had always been, the one you really were with your friends, always active and full of joy. Your figure, reflected on the glass mirror, immediately cought your eye; your rough, strange, forged and sad face, was creeping you out. With the last remaining energies, you started to drag your body in silence in front of the reflective surface, you leaned your forehead against that pale and twisted figure, ready to fight against that stupid turbid slab that was ready to bite and break that glass and trim its neck in order to rebel; but no..you couldn't do that, the only thing you could do was hitting your head against the edge of the cabinet that was beside you, with a gloomy and roaring noise. Hitting tour head so hard and becoming 'nothing'. You just wanted to disappear, to join the void. You were in a state of dystopia, degradation, you wanted to escape but you couldn’t, you were constantly being tortured, now you were shaking at the sound of every metallic object.  
You had the mark of your father’s belt firmly imprinted on your body, your ears overflowing with the your mother's screams, your head full of insults that verbally harmed you every day. You were exhausted, they were taking your physical and psychological tolerance to a dangerous border. Your shadow, no longer defined as a figure, was staring at you in the mirror, unleashing your same despair, it seemed on the verge of screaming, it wanted to suffocate just like you, in your own silent tears, since it couldn't disappear. The tears that rolled over your face was cleaning the dried blood on your face, as to comfort you from the pain in which you were surrounded. Forcibly you stand up, still wrapped in the blanket, just surrounded by boxes in a dark, cold room, as it has always been for you in those past few years, it was like a jail too beautiful, that falling apart just like your body.  
The endless night before your new moving was burdensome. You realized you couldn’t stay in that situation any longer, you couldn’t allowing it, you had never been such a succubus person, yet your body was empty, without energy, wasted in order to live. You became a complete stranger for your eyes, and this was horrifying you because you didn’t know what to do, in which direction do it, and with whom do it.  
You wanted to escape, but your body betrayed you in silence, by allowing you to fall asleep in the blankets that were left out of the boxes, leaving you once again in that cement cage.

The most vivid scenery that comes after those empty and dark hours, is the ocean, with its freshness that was entering through the lowered window of the car, in which you were sitting.  
The car was proceeding rather recklessly, through the villages on the coast, between climbs and descents. Your mind wasn’t paying attention to your father’s furious and anguished driving, getting close to shop windows, vehicles, and almost going crushing on trees and walls. Your eyes, your mind and your body were completely captured by the waves that silently broke against the cliffs, from which you wanted so much to see that landscape. Your consciousness, observing that light blue ocean, couldn't do anything but to awake, and take control of the real you; so, as soon as you had the opportunity, you jumped out of the car. You were tired of that life, of that slavery life you were forced to live and in which nobody was caring of what you really wanted. Your feet, taken over an outsider impulse, didn't even wait for the car to stop and, as soon as you notice a slight deceleration, you open the door removing the block and jump off the vehicle, running, crossing the road, jumping the divider between the road and the cliffs, you didn’t care about anything anymore. You wanted to see the sea, feel it, touch it, be part of it. Your feet were unstoppable, they ran relentlessly on the surface covered with grass and sharp rocks and they weren't listening to the screams and curses of your parents behind you, whom was following and promising you a certain death. If you had to die, it was better to do it because of something you loved. Your conscience was inebriated by a strange feeling of freedom, which even you couldn't describe and define in words, perhaps it was simply the despair of wanting to be free, which even yourself could not control. A sense of panic pervaded you only when your eyes saw the edge of the cliff ending up under your feet and when the surface became the void, the same one you desired for a very long time. And yet a part of you was happy, it was happy to be suspended at that moment over the ocean, to feel falling into the void. You were jumping off the ground just like you did with the car.  
You were finally escaped from that concrete cage, and now you were running away from the carnal one.


End file.
